


Barba's Daughter and Sonny's Mustache

by rosaquesalz



Series: Miss Rodriguez and Detective Carisi [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Drabbles, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Imagines, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Sex, but respectful, law and order svu, oh no there was only one bed, sonny is kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaquesalz/pseuds/rosaquesalz
Summary: Sonissa adventures, takes place in A New Year's Resolution universe





	Barba's Daughter and Sonny's Mustache

_Oh No, There’s Only One Bed_

Anissa sighed, watching as the snow piled up around the cabin, there would be no getting out of this, not this late, that was for sure. Now, her and Sonny were stuck overnight because of the stupid weather.

The two had gone upstate to discuss something for a case with a suspect and were on their way back to Manhattan when the weather decided to be a bitch to them. Usually ADAs didn’t assist detectives in investigations, but this suspect needed to be intimidated. Sonny remembered that his family had a cabin up here that they had bought recently and decided to stay the night there.

“I found some pajamas!” Sonny called, coming down the stairs carrying flannel pajamas. He threw a pair at Anissa, who caught them before they hit her in the face. “Oof, sorry, doll. Listen, I got some bad news about our sleeping situation.”

Anissa sighed, walking into the master bedroom, Sonny following suit. “Let me guess, there’s only one bed?” Sonny nodded his head, motioning to the king-sized bed with a ton of throw pillows arranged neatly.

“It’s a get away for my aunt and uncle after Thanksgiving is over, they like to come up here and…” Sonny coughed, looking away from her. “There’s only one bed, I know you want to take things slow, so, I can sleep on the-

“No, its okay. We can just share the bed, it’s not like it matters anyways, it’s just sleeping.” Anissa started to walk into the bathroom to change. She pulled off her clothes and pulled on the flannel nightgown, smoothing it down slowly. Anissa pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, playing with her curls so they didn’t tangle through the night. When she came out, she was face-to-face with a shirtless Sonny, the flannel pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips.

“Oh, hey, doll…” Sonny scratched the back of his neck, looking down at the floor as a blush rose to his face. “There was only one pair of pajamas…so, I gave you the top, but it looks like the top fits more like a nightgown…” He bit his lip, looking back up at her and giving her a soft smile.

Anissa returned the smile, walking over to the bed and taking a seat. “What do you think about our suspect, Mr. Jared?” Sonny sat beside her, pulling his notepad out of his suit jacket and starting to skim over his notes. Rodney Jared, a rich asshole who was accused of raping an escort at a bar.

“I think he’s good for it, yeah. And he doesn’t seem to show any remorse for it.” He ran a hand through his hair, letting a strand fall onto his forehead. Sonny tossed his notebook and jacket on the dresser and laid back on the bed. “What do you think, Anissa?”

“I think it’s him, for sure. When we get back, I’m gonna get you a warrant for his DNA.” She laid beside him, on her side and facing him. “Let’s prosecute this son of a bitch.” Sonny nodded, starting to pull the pillows off the bed and started to climb under the covers, Anissa following suit. “But…let’s not talk about work for a little bit. We have this cabin to ourselves for as long as the weather decides to keep us trapped in here.”

Sonny chuckled softly, pulling Anissa close to him, resting his hand on the small of her back. “What would you like to talk about?” She smiled, resting her hand on his chest, leaning in and pressing her lips to his neck. She kissed under his jaw, traveling down slowly. “Oh…oh, you mean…I thought you wanted to take things slow, doll?” He blushed deeply, letting her start to kiss his collarbones.

“I’m ready, Sonny.”

“You sure?”

Anissa nodded, resting her chin on his chest and gazing into his blue eyes. “I’m sure, and if I change my mind at all, I promise I’ll tell you.” Sonny nodded back, moving his hands up her back to play with her curls, she tried to push his hands away, wanting to get right to taking care of him.

Sonny chuckled, dodging her hands. “Quit fussin’, doll, I’m just braiding your hair.” He smiled softly, feeling her relax in his arms. Her curls were one of his favorite features on her. They always looked so beautiful and felt so soft when he touched them. He let the braid fall on her shoulder, pushing the rest of her hair away from her face. “Take that top off,” he commanded, sitting up. Anissa obliged, pulling her flannel shirt off and throwing it aside, she moved close, straddling his lap. Sonny started to unclasp her bra, discarding it with her shirt and attaching his lips to her neck. His hands started to work on her panties, pulling them down her hips and throwing them on the floor. Sonny licked his lips, leaning in and attaching his mouth to her nipple, licking and biting at the erect little nub. She let out a soft cry, reaching up to pull on his hair.

“Sonny…” Anissa moaned, rocking her hips against his, causing him to let out a moan himself. He pulled away, looking up at her flushed cheeks and leaning up to kiss her. His hands reached up, pinching both of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Another moan escaped her throat as she let her head fall back. “Oh…baby…”

“You’re soaking, doll…” Sonny smirked, pushing her onto her back and climbing on top of her. He kissed down her neck, working his hands down to her thighs, rubbing circles slowly. “How badly do you want me?” He whispered in her ear, hands ghosting over her heat. Anissa whimpered softly, struggling under his weight, making Sonny do a double take. “Anissa, talk to me, baby…you okay? Anything wrong? Tell me what’s going on, baby girl.”

Anissa nodded her head, looking up at him, her eyes starting to glaze over with lust. “I’m good, keep going, Sonny.” He looked skeptical for a minute, but continued on her approval. He pulled his pajama pants off, throwing them aside. Anissa felt him poke against her thigh, “Oh…fuck, Sonny…” He felt so big, she was definitely going to be sore tomorrow morning, but only in the good way.

“Tell me what you want, doll.”

“I want you,” Anissa whimpered, reaching up to pull on his locks. “P-Please, I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk…”

That was all Sonny needed, reaching down to tear off his boxers and throw them on the ground with the rest of their clothes. He kissed down her neck and her breasts, stopping when he reached her tummy. Sonny smiled up at her, laying a soft, wet kiss just above her belly-button, emitting a giggle from Anissa. “You know, this is one of my favorite parts of you, doll?”

“Is it?” Sonny nodded, pressing a few more kisses to her tummy. “That’s my favorite part on you too,” Anissa whispered softly, tugging on his hair gently. She loved the way his little tummy jutted out in all his outfits, especially in his three-piece suits. She loved those suits, he always looked so hot in them.

Sonny pressed one last kiss to her tummy and moved down, spreading her thighs and starting to press kisses to the inside of her thighs. He was whispering something that Anissa couldn’t make out, not that it mattered because he pressed a kiss to her heat before spreading her lips. She let out a soft gasp, letting go of his hair and covering her mouth to silence her gasps. Sonny reached up, pulling her hand away, “I want you to tell me how it feels, baby, no one can hear you out here, doll. You don’t have to be quiet.” He ran a hand over her hair, pushing whatever curls that had fallen on her forehead, away. “Tell me how this feels,” he pushed his forefinger into her heat, listening to the soft gasps escaping her throat. “It feel okay?”

Anissa nodded, sitting up on her elbows to look at Sonny. “Don’t stop, please—” He added a second finger, peppering kisses down her inner thigh and curling his fingers inside of her. “Fuck, daddy!”

Sonny stopped short, looking up at Anissa’s face, she hadn’t realized what she said until she felt him stop moving. “Did you just—did you just call me, daddy?” She looked down at him, gazing into his blue eyes as he raised a brow. Heat started to rise to her cheeks, and she started to sit up. “No, Anissa, it’s fine. I liked it.” Sonny stopped her, pressing a kiss to her thigh. “Do you wanna stop?”

She shook her head, laying back down and letting Sonny take the lead. He curled his fingers inside of her, making a ‘come hither’ motion a few times. “Fuck, Sonny…” Anissa gripped his locks, letting out a soft cry as he swiped over her clit with his tongue.

“No,” Sonny licked at her clit again, “Go with daddy, baby. That’s what I want.” He pulled away, replacing his tongue with his thumb, beginning to quickly rub at her clit.

Anissa yelped, grabbing at his hair with both hands and tugging roughly. “Daddy! Oh, oh!” Sonny rubbed at her clit faster, emitting another cry from her chest. “Fuck,” she let go of his hair, sitting up and supporting herself on her elbows. “I think—I think I’m gonna come…”

Sonny nodded, gently adding a third finger and starting to suck at her clit. Anissa let out a loud moan, feeling the knot in her stomach start to tighten. “Come for me, doll. Come for me…” He demanded, curling his fingers. She cried out, coming on Sonny’s fingers. “Good girl, such a good girl, Anissa…” He gently swiped his thumb across her clit and Anissa yelped, arching her back as he rubbed his thumb back and forth. “Such a good girl…so good…” Sonny sat up, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Anissa wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering into the kiss as Sonny continued to rub at her too-sensitive clit. “Daddy…please…” She groaned, burying her head in his neck. “It’s starting to hurt too much, please stop.” Sonny stopped suddenly, pulling away from her quickly.

“Anissa, I’m so sorry…I—I didn’t mean to, I promise. I’m so sorry—

“Sonny, it’s okay. It’s okay, baby.” Anissa sat up, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing his cheek. “Look at me, Dominick, look at me.” Hearing his first name seemed to ground him enough to look at her, causing him to grasp her tighter.

“I’m okay…can we go to sleep?”

“But I didn’t take care of you, Sonny!” Anissa protested.

“We can try again in the morning, doll.” Sonny tucked a curl behind her ear, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Bedtime?” Anissa nodded and he grabbed their pajamas and they both started getting dressed, starting to climb under the covers.


End file.
